The Training System
Characters have skill trees. Skill trees allow custom configurations of a characters abilities. The training system unlocks at Level 15. Through the training system and leveling, players will unlock hidden powers. Players will be given one point to spend in the tree and every level gained after that will give players an additional point. Players will need to spend a certain amount of points within a tree to unlock more advanced skills. Players can learn entirely new abilities or strengthen existing skills. Players can choose to increase damage, make counters last longer, increase duration of stuns, open up more combo options or learn skills to use while immobilised. The training system focuses more on utility of the skills rather than power. The skills in this system can be reset at any given moment. However, the cost of the reset will vary on how many points already spent in the given tab. The points gained are limited but there are many specialization skills that can be learned. The Training Window The Training Window is organised into 2 categories. Active skills (left) and their utility aspects (right). In order to put points in to the right side columns, the active skill on the left side of the same line needs to be activated. These are translations of the Korean Closed Beta version of Blade & Soul. All skill names may be different in the North American and European versions. Equipment & Stats Customisation The character’s entire appearance, except the weapon, has no stat-enhancing features. Stats are obtained from accessories - two rings, two earrings and a necklace. These accesories do not show up on the characters visually. With the unique Bo-Pae system, every character has 8 stat slots. That makes 13 slots altogether, including accesories slot. Players will still need to have something equipped to gain stats from the bo-pae pieces, which makes up a significant part of the total stat enhancement. The Bo-Pae System The Bo-Pae system consists of eight interchangeable stat item slots. Each of the eight pieces contain basic stats for the characters; health, attack power, defense and the like. Each Bo-Pae piece belongs in a set. These pieces can be acquired through killing enemies and completing quests. Collecting and equipping every piece in a set will unlock further stats. Some pieces may cause a physical appearance change on your character, like glowing effects. The effects vary depending on the rarity of the Bo-Pae set. Here’s an example on how the set bonuses work; Each set contains three stat bonuses. - Collect and equip three pieces in a set to unlock the first bonus. - Collect five to unlock the second bonus and - Collect all eight to unlock the final bonus. Players can also mix & match sets. Enchanting Bo-Pae pieces can be broken down into dust. The dust can be used with a more useful Bo-Pae piece to further enhance or enchant the stats current pieces. Weapon Enhancing & Gems Currently, only weapons can be gemmed as they are the only items that have sockets. The number of sockets on a weapon varies depending on the level of the weapon. Lower level weapons generally only have one socket or none at all. Higher level weapons can have up to four sockets. The gems are also colour coded eg purple=critical strike, green=evasion, red=damage. Video Blade and Soul - The Training System & Stats * Category:Game Info